


Acting on Instinct

by sailorspazz



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: M/M, Self-cest, Violent Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-09-08 06:20:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8833693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sailorspazz/pseuds/sailorspazz
Summary: Shortly after teaming up, Black and Zamasu explore their partnership in ways they never would have imagined. Story contains Dragon Ball Super spoilers, Black/Zamasu pairing.





	

It seems unbelievable, but two aspects of my fangirlism have spent nearly two decades coinciding but never actually coming together: my love of Dragon Ball and my love of BL. Sure, I've maybe dabbled a bit here and there, at least finding appreciation in fan works involving some of the pairings, even without full-on shipping them. Or even had headcanons that I accept as fact without ever getting actively involved in propagating, or even seeking out for my own amusement (Tenshinhan and Yamcha are totally gay for each other…I need no proof or validation!) So I must state that it feels _incredibly_ weird to suddenly, after being into BL since 1996 and Dragon Ball since 1997, have these two worlds finally collide in my brain.

I blame Zamasu for this. He's just the type of crazy asshole character I always fall hard for (and I did, pretty much immediately…his voice actor alone sold him to me before he even appeared!). I felt a compelling need to ship him with someone, _anyone_ ; once Zamasu and Black appeared next to each other at the end of episode 56, I was already sold ^_^ Subsequent episodes just gave more reasons to love them—even the revelation that they were _both_ Zamasu actually made the whole thing better somehow—and then 61 came along and pushed things over the top with that hug! It was that moment when fanfic ideas started coming to me in full force. It's very unusual for me to write something so quickly after coming up with it; typically I choose to wait until an arc/series is over so I can take all canon material into account when making stories. But for once I'm saying, fuck it, this ship is sailing hard right now, and I don't want to hesitate and lose motivation.

One small note: since both the anime and manga versions are ongoing and it's unknown which aspects of each will be shared, I'm mainly taking the anime's version of events into account for this story, though there are some slight influences of manga-only information that slipped in. Though really, who am I kidding, trying to act all like canonicity matters when I'm just writing a giant pile of smut…

To everyone out there who's also on this Black/Zamasu love train, I hope you like this short tale of how they came to love themselves…literally ^_- A bit of warning, though: these guys are twisted fucks, so this does get a bit dark and violent. It's definitely a departure for me as someone who normally prefers to write fluff…anyway, hope you enjoy it!

Completed: 2016.10.26

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

It had been a long day, to say the least. Not only because Black had made a couple of leaps forward using the Time Ring, so for him the ending of the day was literally years later than when he had started it. There was also the fact that he had switched bodies with a mortal, found and recruited another version of himself, and committed deicide on a mass scale throughout all the universes without taking a break, all of which had definitely taken a toll.

But the exhaustion was worth it, for he was working toward his ultimate goal to improve every known world through his Zero Mortals Plan. Intelligent beings had proven themselves unworthy of their god-given wisdom, doing nothing but leaving wars and destruction in their wake. If the other gods were not going to do anything to stop them, then it was up to him to enforce justice. The irony of utilizing a mortal's flesh to carry out this plan was not lost on him, but he considered it a necessary component of his plot. The Saiyan Son Gokuu had easily bested him in battle, so he knew that taking over that body and using it for his own means would provide a surer path to victory. He believed so strongly in his plan that he had not even hesitated when faced with the task of destroying his former body after making the wish to switch. Though he had not thought about it at the time, perhaps there was some symbolism in disposing of a version of himself that had been too hesitant to act on the hidden desires that had been buried deep inside of him all along. After this act, there was truly no going back to the way he used to be, in any sense.

After killing his own former self, and taking out Gokuu's family with the cruel delight of murdering them wearing the face of the man they had loved, he wasted no time moving on to the next crucial step in his agenda. Knowing he would need assistance with his ambitious plan, setting out to find a willing and able partner was the most logical path. Naturally, he figured the one who would understand him best would be the ultimate kindred spirit, a Zamasu from a different timeline. Though the other version of him had never met such a despicable mortal as Gokuu, he had harbored the same doubts about humanity's worth, and was easily convinced to join his cause. Right after their initial meetup, they immediately began working together to gather all of the Super Dragon Balls, gifting Zamasu with an immortal body, and soon after jumped forward in time to collect them again for the sole purpose of destroying them; their task was too important to allow any possibility of being undermined by those who would try to stop them.

And thus, their next duty was disposing of the gods who believed merely watching over mortals was the correct course of action. Though Black briefly considered talking to each Kaioushin to see if any of them shared his point of view, he quickly dismissed that possibility; even if any of them agreed to join him, he could not bring himself to believe that they would not betray him. Truly, the only person he could trust to not have ulterior motives was Zamasu, so though it was somewhat unfortunate, the other gods had to be eliminated to ensure that no one could interfere with the completion of the Zero Mortals Plan.

As the majority of the Kaioushin whiled away the millennia merely monitoring the development of human life, their combat skills were often lacking. Black, wishing to test his new powers, insisted on taking them down by himself whenever possible, which he was able to accomplish with very little effort in most universes. Some of the gods had powerful attendants protecting them, and a few even managed to land blows on him, but he discovered that his new Saiyan body did not suffer from being injured, but in fact grew stronger every time he recovered from damage. In a couple of universes, strong resistance led to particularly dicey situations, but Zamasu stepped in and utilized his invulnerability to shield Black, and the two were able to fight perfectly in sync with each other without even a word between them, leading to quick disposal of their enemies whenever they worked together.

The last stop on their circuit of the cosmos was Universe 7, since Black wanted to begin exterminating mortals in the same universe Gokuu had called home. Though he had been looking forward to taking out this universe's Kaioushin—therefore also getting rid of the intrusive God of Destruction he was paired with, Beerus—he found to his disappointment that he had already died somehow, and no replacement had been appointed yet. In the long run, it hardly mattered; now that all the other gods of creation and destruction were gone, it left Black and Zamasu free to enforce their justice on mortals, without worrying about interference.

Since they had already accomplished such a large feat on their first day of working together, they elected to take some time to rest in the Kaioushin's living quarters. Black had discovered one annoying flaw about having a mortal body was that it required more downtime and refueling than he had been accustomed to as a god. He sat at the dining table, listening to his stomach growl and feeling like he might fall asleep in his chair, while Zamasu went to the kitchen to find something for them to eat. _It's worth it, though._ Judging from the power his body had exhibited that day, he could deal with the tradeoff of having to take better care of it if it meant he could continue to increase his strength exponentially. He had barely even been challenged so far, so he could only imagine what effect a more formidable foe might have on him.

Just as he was about to doze off, Black registered the sound of dishware clinking as it was set down on the table. He opened his eyes to see Zamasu placing a tray in front of him containing an assortment of biscuits and crackers, along with a teapot and cups. A derisive chuckle escaped his throat. "Tea? Really? Didn't you get sick of having to make it for that old coot all the time?"

Zamasu simply smiled as he poured a cup for each of them. "Yes, but the difference is that now I'm doing this because I want to, not because I'm required to." He sat down at the table across from his counterpart, taking a sip. "It somehow tastes more pleasant now that I'm making it only for myself…or my _selves_ , rather…" His eyebrow raised as he watched Black devour all of the snacks at an alarming rate, chugging from the teacup and nearly breaking it as he slammed it down afterward.

Black caught the mystified expression Zamasu was wearing. "I haven't had time to get completely adjusted to this body yet. It has some…quirks I'll need to overcome."

"Clearly," Zamasu agreed with an amused smirk. "Would you like something more to eat? It doesn't seem like you've had enough."

"No…I'll be fine." Though his body felt like it would prefer to eat out the entire pantry, Black would not allow himself to succumb to such base mortal instincts. With his godly talents, he was certain he could train this body to serve his purposes, granting him access to its violent tendencies while ignoring its other primal needs. But the adjustment period was sure to be hellish.

Zamasu could see that Black was struggling mightily against his own flesh, and could not help but voice the curiosity he had held since they first met, since this was the first opportunity in their busy day to even have a conversation. "I must ask…though I _am_ grateful that you came along and snapped me out of my stagnant existence, was this drastic move of taking a mortal's body truly…necessary? Was it worth the risk that you could lose hold your divine nature and become more like one of _them_? What did this man do that drove you to such an extreme?"

"He's the worst type of human scum, a man who doesn't know his place, that Son Gokuu." Black's fists were already beginning to clench with rage. "I already had my doubts about whether mortals were worthy of their god-given lives. And then _he_ paid a visit…"

"Why was a mortal granted access to the realm of the gods?" Zamasu immediately latched onto Black's outrage, looking positively indignant without having heard hardly any of the story.

"He was brought there by Universe 7's God of Destruction and his attendant. A mere man, casually hanging around with gods, not showing us the respect we're owed…he couldn't even perform basic greetings without messing them up. And then he had the audacity to challenge me to a fight! Such…"

"Insolence," Zamasu chimed in.

"He wouldn't let up, following me around and pestering me, until Gowasu ordered me to indulge him. Something about it being a good learning opportunity for understanding humans better…little did he know, it would only validate my beliefs about them."

Zamasu could already guess what the conclusion to the incident was. "You were defeated?" he asked in disbelief.

"Shamefully, yes. If humans can gain enough strength to overpower their overseers, they're far too dangerous to be allowed to live. Gowasu kept blathering on, trying to convince me that watching over those worthless sinners was the correct path. But I already knew what true justice _should_ entail: wiping out evil. And shortly after that, I began formulating the Zero Mortals Plan."

"I see. But still…wouldn't it have been better to retain your original body and increase your power beyond what any mortal could hope to attain? Then you could've truly shown him why he should fear and respect the gods."

"If only his transgressions against deities had ended there, I might've done so. However…" Black began to tremble from the force of his fury. "I watched a battle of his on GodTube. During that fight, he transformed into a state that imbued him with the ki of the gods." He slammed his fist on the table. "A mere mortal, obtaining power reserved only for divine beings?! More than anything else he had done, _that_ was absolutely…"

"Unforgivable!" Zamasu shouted with him in unison. His doubts about why his partner had hijacked a human completely dissipated, as he now saw that he would have made the same choice.

"I figured, he wants to play god? Fine, then let him _truly_ become a god!" Black gestured to his body and flourished his arms out to the side. "His power, which in a scant few decades has surpassed gods who've lived for untold millennia, coupled with my divine wisdom and devotion to beautifying the universe. Don't you think it's the ultimate combination?"

"Without question! I know you'll be able to harness the strength of that body much more effectively than that reprehensible man ever could."

It was somewhat amusing to Black to realize that at this point he was essentially patting himself on the back as his other self complimented him. Not to mention hearing his own opinions parroted back to him provided a pretty significant ego boost. Though they were fundamentally the same being, it was still gratifying to see that Zamasu admired and respected what he was accomplishing. Having such a steadfast ally—who happened to be enormously powerful, and immortal to boot—greatly increased the chances of achieving his ultimate dream.

"I almost feel like…this is too good for him. Really, becoming a linchpin in this plan is more of an honor than he deserves. Though I'm sure he'd be appalled at the acts I've committed using his power." A smirk involuntarily appeared on his face as he felt an unfamiliar stirring inside of him. "Still, I think there are things I could do with his body that would horrify him even more."

"Like what?" Zamasu asked offhandedly as he poured another cup of tea.

"Defile it," he stated in a salacious tone as he leered directly at Zamasu, catching him off guard so much that he spilled tea all over the table. Black could hardly blame him for being shocked; he was actually surprised himself at the suggestion that had inadvertently spilled from his lips. He chalked it up to the influence of his mortal flesh, enticing him to follow its basic instincts. Though he had so far been able to resist its need for excessive food and sleep, he did feel curious enough about this _other_ need to wonder what it would be like to act upon it.

As gods who dedicated their lives to watching over civilizations, they were certainly well aware of how human mating worked, and there were no laws forbidding gods from indulging in such behaviors themselves. However, lacking the biological drive to propagate their species, most of the gods rarely—if ever—engaged in any sort of sexual activity. The ones that tried it agreed it was pleasurable, but was not a necessary part of their lives like it was for humans; it was definitely a conscious choice rather than a need. So for Black to suddenly feel such a powerful, sexually charged urge was quite jarring.

It seemed like the height of narcissism to essentially be suggesting that he have sex with himself, but Black knew that his primary motivation was not an attraction to his former body, but contempt for the man whose body he now occupied. The mental image of desecrating Gokuu's flesh, utilizing his other self, undeniably held _incredible_ appeal to him, causing him to become hard just at the thought of it.

Of course, knowing that the other Zamasu still possessed a godly body, and thus a practically non-existent sex-drive, made it difficult to ascertain whether this scenario could be carried out. He had seemed flustered at Black's bold proposition, and still had not made any response. He had busied himself cleaning up the spilled tea, and when he sat down in his chair again met Black's eyes with a blank expression that even he could not decipher. "By…by 'defile', you mean…"

Seeking clarification even though it was clear to both of them what he meant was a sign that the answer was not an outright "no", at least. Black wore a lecherous smirk as he stood up from his chair and sauntered over to the other side of the table. He stood right next to Zamasu's chair, knowing he would not be able to avoid noticing his erection. His other self's face was mostly obscured by his Mohawk from this angle, so it was impossible to see if his expression had changed once it was undoubtedly obvious what Black wanted from him.

Zamasu eventually rose from his seat, his face turned slightly away as he began to speak. "You need…" He turned to face Black fully, a lascivious grin on his face. "…assistance?"

They looked directly into each other's eyes as Black stepped forward and joined his lips with Zamasu's. The initial sensation was definitely odd, as they had the exact same inclinations for how to move their lips, and thus the kiss was like a perfectly mirrored image.

They parted briefly, and Zamasu began voicing their shared opinion. "This feels…"

"…strange, yes. But…"

"…not bad," they concluded with matching lewd smiles before pressing their lips together again, this time going at it with much more fervor. Their tongues danced together in a perfectly synced rhythm as their bodies pressed closer. Black was pleasantly surprised to discover that Zamasu was erect as well; awakening his latent sexuality had been easier than he had hoped. He wondered if this was a sign of his other self's appreciation for how Black had rescued him from the unsatisfying existence that would have been his fate. He truly appeared to be willing to do anything for Black, even things outside of his own nature.

Zamasu moved his lips down to Black's neck, kissing, licking, and nipping at it before working his way up to his ear. "What would you like to have done to that body?" he whispered teasingly.

" _Everything_ ," Black chuckled with a wicked grin. "I want it to be humiliated…used in ways its owner would find absolutely deplorable."

"As you wish." Zamasu tugged on the red sash encircling Black's waist, tossing it to the floor as he pushed his gi top off and pulled the undershirt off over his head. He placed his hands against his counterpart's bare chest and began pinching and squeezing his nipples as he kissed him deeply once more. Breaking away from his lips, he trailed kisses down to his chest, where he briefly spent time flicking his tongue against each nipple before continuing down his body.

Once he reached the next barrier of clothing, he helped Black out of his boots and slid his pants downward, leaving him completely naked except for his Time Ring and Potara Earring. Zamasu grasped Black's exposed member firmly in one hand before sliding it into his mouth, gradually working back and forth. Black gasped at the marvelous sensation he felt, grabbing Zamasu's hair and pushing him to go faster and deeper. He struggled and nearly gagged at first, but managed to relax his throat and take all of his partner in. While continuing to work him with his mouth and tongue, he snaked one hand around to Black's backside, slipping a finger into his ass.

"Mmm…yes…very good," Black praised his other self, feeling almost overwhelmed by all of this unfamiliar stimulation. There was one clear benefit to inhabiting a mortal body, as he has never felt anything so pleasurable in the entirety of the very long life he had lived. He was also almost giddy at the thought of how disgusted Gokuu would be if he knew what his body was being used for; the image of that alone was just as arousing as the acts being performed on him.

After a while, Zamasu stood up and shared a glance with Black, both nodding in mutual agreement of what was to happen next. Black turned away and pressed his hands against the wall, while Zamasu removed the sash from his own waist and dropped his pants to the floor. He embraced Black from behind, softly cautioning, "This'll probably hurt."

"I hope it does. This body deserves pain," Black's voice trembled with anticipation. He braced himself as Zamasu entered him, relishing the stinging sensation he felt as his other self pushed deeper inside. Zamasu began with a gentle, deliberate pace, then increased his speed as he could feel Black's body loosening up.

Black felt ecstatic at having reached the ultimate level of degrading Gokuu's body. He could picture the aghast expression on the Saiyan's face, and could not contain his exhilaration any longer. "How do you like _this_ , Son Gokuu?!" he roared deliriously, then broke out into uncontrollable, maniacal laughter. Zamasu continued dutifully plowing away at him throughout, not even missing a beat despite his partner's outburst.

After nearly laughing himself hoarse, Black bit his lip to try to get a hold of his senses again. Tasting his own blood brought him back to reality, but ignited another craving within him. It was impossible to tell whether it was due to the brutal blood of the Saiyan warrior race coursing through his veins, or his own malefic desires, but he was suddenly overcome with bloodlust. He was through with experiencing pain; now he wanted to inflict it.

The speed of Zamasu's labored panting increased, and his body shuddered as he finished inside of Black. He pulled out and took a couple of steps back. As Black turned around to face him, he was too distracted noticing his partner's still rock-hard erection to catch the unhinged expression on his face. "You seem…unsatisfied. Is there something else I can do?"

"Yeah," Black replied smoothly as he raised a hand to Zamasu's chest. "Don't die." He unleashed an energy blast that opened a gaping hole in his counterpart's torso, sending him flying across the room. He casually strolled over to where Zamasu had landed on the floor, watching his body instantly repair itself. "Even your clothes regenerate. That's bizarre…"

"Wha…what are…?" Zamasu looked panicked as he attempted to sit up, but Black came down swiftly upon him, straddling his lap and pinning his wrists to the ground.

"Don't worry. I just thought it might be fun to test out that invulnerability of yours," he purred silkily, squeezing Zamasu's wrists so hard he could feel the bones breaking and instantly resetting in his grasp.

The frantic look dissipated from his eyes, replaced with inviting sensuality. "By all means."

Black brought his lips down on Zamasu's in a ferocious kiss, their tongues clashing violently with each other. He repeatedly bit into and sucked on his other self's lip, hoping to taste his blood, but to no avail; the healing happened so quickly that not even a single drop was released. A disappointing discovery for Black in his current mindset, but he supposed it would be useful to know later on during battles.

He moved his mouth away from Zamasu's lips and began teasing his ear, kissing and nibbling at first, then becoming increasingly aggressive. Zamasu gasped sharply as Black bit completely through the pointed tip of his ear, tearing a chunk free and spitting it off to the side. Black noted that even detaching pieces of his body did not produce any trace of blood, and his frustration grew.

Black wrapped his hands around Zamasu's throat, savagely crushing it with all his might. He was somewhat satisfied by the strained choking sounds his other self produced as he dug his thumbs into his windpipe, and amused by the way the intense pressure caused his eyes to bug out almost comically. While continuing to throttle Zamasu, Black began to shake him back and forth, bashing his head repeatedly against the floor, an action that ultimately caused more damage to the ground than the immortal god. Black released his iron grip on Zamasu's neck, watching the angry red handprints immediately disappear, long before they would have ever had the chance to become bruises.

Zamasu barely had the chance to catch his breath before Black formed a ki blade in his hand and stabbed him directly through the throat. With his air supply completely blocked off, his mouth simply opened and closed wordlessly. However, they both knew he did not actually need to breathe to survive, so once the shock wore off and there was no longer any thrill in it for Black, he removed the blade. "Do you even feel pain anymore?" he asked accusingly, unable to temper his agitation.

"Some, but hardly any," Zamasu answered with no strain at all, despite just recovering from repeated assaults to his throat. "A slight twinge at the moment of impact, but once it begins healing, I can't feel anything."

Black mentally cursed the situation. Though he was thankful to have a partner that could take everything he had to dish out without dying, he realized that in his present state he needed to see Zamasu in pain in order to get off. If he could not accomplish that, this night would end in unfulfilled frustration. His only option was to continue experimenting to see if he could stumble upon something that would elicit the reaction he craved.

Since Zamasu had only gotten partially undressed thus far, Black removed the rest of his clothing, not wanting to be distracted by the odd clothes regeneration phenomenon moving forward. He formed a thin ki blade and began etching a leisurely trail on his counterpart's chest, watching the skin close up instantaneously after being sliced open. Zamasu had said the only discomfort was at the moment of impact, so Black hoped that drawing out that impact into a continuous action would prolong that sensation. Judging from the sustained cringe Zamasu was wearing, it was working to some extent, so Black decided to push it further.

He extended the length of the blade so it reached beyond the skin's surface, then continued moving. Now the path he was carving extended down into Zamasu's ribs and lungs, creating multiple points of impact. He emitted a low groan, causing a deranged grin to light up Black's face. _Yes…that's it…just a bit more._ He began moving the blade in incredibly small, quick motions, essentially causing it to vibrate.

"Shit!" Zamasu hissed sharply at the sensation of the precise blade stabbing his skin, rattling against his bones, and tearing into his organs. Black moved from his position of sitting on top of him, pushed Zamasu's legs apart and began thrusting into him. He cried out in an intoxicating mix of pain and pleasure as Black pumped his hips feverishly while continuing to dig into his chest with his pulsating blade. He noticed that Zamasu had a particularly strong reaction when he sliced through his nipple, and wondered what sort of response he could get from torturing other sensitive areas of his body.

Black worked his blade downward, hastily dragging it through the lower portion of Zamasu's torso. He dissipated the blade and grasped his counterpart's erection. Zamasu's eyes widened, not even having time to protest before Black gave him a sadistically sweet smile and unleashed dozens of needle-sized blades directly into the head of his penis. The resulting unrestrained scream drove Black over the edge as he plunged in and out of Zamasu a few more times before finishing.

Zamasu remained lying on his back for a few moments, body quivering as he recovered. After sitting up and allowing Black to pull him to his feet, he looked upon his partner with utter admiration. "Incredible," he breathed in a trembling voice. "I didn't know we were capable of such…depravity."

Black wore a devilish smirk, which his other self immediately mirrored. "I suppose these mortal instincts aren't _all_ bad."

They dressed themselves and returned to the dining room to finish their tea. After taking the rest of the night to relax, tomorrow they would continue their crusade to wipe out all of mankind. They agreed that the kind of pleasure they had experienced that night was too good for humans, and from now on would be reserved only for their godly selves.

THE END

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Soooo…yeah…needless to say, _things got weird_ ^_^;; Why, oh why, did I choose to follow the perspective of Black, the more messed up one of these two?! Getting into the mindset of a psychotic, murderous narcissist was quite the challenge! And since Black was making me have all these weird thoughts about what he'd do to Zamasu, I figured I should make everyone else suffer with me, so I don't feel alone :P I'm not sure how many other people even ship this, since so far I haven't found any other Black/Zamasu fanfics (though there is a steadily increasing amount of fanart/comics, mainly from Japanese artists). I hope more people will jump on board with this amazing, crazy pairing that brings new maniacal glee to the phrase "go fuck yourself" ^_- Thanks for reading!


End file.
